Summertime
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: ¡Verano! porfin las vacaciones llegaron, pero por otro lado ciertas personas no toman descanso de sus ocupaciones, ¿Que aventuras viviran ahora Manny y Frida?, ¡Nuevo capitulo! ¡Gracias por su apoyo!
1. Chapter 1

¡Mi tercer Fic! Espero que les guste pues esta vez no es un One shot que es lo que acostumbro escribir, es un proyecto que estoy llevando acabo y se trata de poner varios capítulos de el verano de Manny y Frida, espero no decepcionarlos y que les guste, gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis fics de verdad se los agradezco…

Disclaimer: Ni una de los personajes de El Tigre me pertenece, les pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R Gutiérrez

¡Empezamos!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**La piscina parte 1**

Un día caluroso en Ciudad Milagro, era verano y los niños estaban de vacaciones, pero casi nadie salía de casa por el calor que atacaba las calles.

En casa de los Rivera era casi igual de caluroso, su padre no había podido arreglar el aire acondicionado; Manny se sentó en el sofá junto con Granpapi quien veía la televisión sacando de su sombrero una mano robótica que lo abanicaba.

De repente se oyó azotar la puerta principal corriendo Frida con Manny

-Manny! Ya te enteraste?!- pregunto emocionada su mejor amiga Frida Suárez quien estaba algo agitada y algo despeinada.

-Eh…no-dijo algo confundido.

-¡Abrieron la nueva piscina! ¡Tenemos que ir!- lo jalo del brazo haciendo que se parara

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Vamos!-pero antes de poder irse Rodolfo los detuvo mirando serio a su hijo.

-Manny ya has alzado tu habitación?- pregunto su padre alzando levemente la ceja

-Ahhhhh… ¡si! ¡Adiós!- salio corriendo jalando a Frida del brazo sin dejar contestar a su padre

-¿Lo hizo?- Rodolfo se acerco a la habitación de Manny cuando abrió la puerta los tentáculos de un pulpo lo tomaron velozmente jalándolo hacia la habitación.

Mientras Manny y Frida caminaban rápido emocionados…

-Ya le dijiste a tu papa sobre le Sr tentáculos?- pregunto Frida mirando a Manny pero antes de que contestara oyeron un grito a lo lejos

-¡Manny!- era Rodolfo quien luchaba contra el pulpo gigante

-Ah… ¿Porque mejor no nos damos prisa?-dijo nervioso; los corrieron lo mas rápido posible llegando a la piscina la cual estaba llena, afuera había una gran fila para entrar.

-Porque esta tan lleno?!- dijo Manny decepcionado

-Ahm… ¿será porque todos vivimos en la misma cuidad?-respondió Frida frustrada-bueno…tal vez haya una manera de entrar…-miro la cerca que era lo único que intervenía entre ellos y la alberca.

-¿Quieres que nos colemos?- pregunto Manny-no creo que sea muy justo…-pero antes de poder seguir Frida ya iba corriendo alrededor de la cerca, buscando algún hoyo

-Estas cercas deberían tener por aquí un agujero…-dijo en voz baja Frida

-Frida esta cerca es nueva no creo que…-pero antes de poder seguir Frida exclamo sonriendo

-Aquí hay una-los dos rápidamente se metieron quedando enfrente de la piscina

-No fue tan complicado…-dijo Manny acercándose a la piscina cuando topo con un señor que mas que humano parecía un gorila.

-Eh… ¿hola?- saludaron los dos nerviosos pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban afuera de nuevo, la fila ahora estaba mas larga.

-¡Rayos!- dijo molesta Frida.

-Bueno…no queda de otra mas que esperar- dijo mientras miraba que arreglaban rápidamente ese hoyo en la cerca, se formaron esperaron horas y horas… a tal punto que casi deshidratados por fin entraron, sonrieron recuperando sus fuerzas corrieron rápidamente, ya en la orilla de la piscina saltaron, sin darse cuenta que ya no había agua, cayendo dolorosamente.

-Eso…dolió…-dijo Frida poniéndose de pie, Manny miro confundido, varias personas estaban en las mismas situaciones, se había caído

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Y el agua?!- pregunto Manny cuando hoyo una risa malvada atrás de el, los dos voltearon encontrándose con el Sub Principal Chakal.

-¡¿Que?!- Frida estaba sorprendida

-¡no tiene derecho a quitarnos el agua!- exclamo molesto Manny.

-Oh…pero claro que lo tengo, es mi trabajo de verano como Sub fundador debo cuidar de esta piscina! ¡Jajaja!- rió contento, por fin aquellos días de llegadas tardes y bromas tendrían su castigo.

-¿Sub Fundador..? ¿Eso existe?- alzo levemente la ceja Frida

-En mi contrato si…ejem! Bueno ¡la piscina se cierra por hoy! Adiós-sonrió maliciosamente, yéndose del lugar.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Apenas son las 4 de la tarde!- dijo Manny saliendo de la piscina tomando de la mano a Frida para ayudarla a salir

-Ahora que vamos a hacer…-dijo Frida sentándose en la orilla, los dos se quedaron algo pensativos buscando alguna manera de pasar aquel calor de repente Frida sonrió.

-Bueno… ¿porque no hacer justicia…?-dijo sonriéndole a Manny

-¿Hablas de buscar donde esconden el agua para pasarla a la piscina para poder nadar en ella mientras no nos ve?- respondió Manny casi leyendo la mente de su amiga a lo que ella asintió sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, al igual que Manny, era hora de planear. Fueron a casa yendo directamente a la habitación de Manny quien toco un botón el cual transformo la habitación sacando varios objetos de las paredes y el suelo, se acercaron a la mesa la cual tenía enzima una maqueta de Ciudad Milagro.

-¡Empecemos!-sonrió Manny

-Wow… ¡Soy yo en miniatura! ¡Genial!-exclamo Frida tomando una pequeña monita que era muy igual a ella.

Después de haber planeado y explicado el plan Manny giro la hebilla de su cinturón para transformarse mientras Frida agarraba pintura negra, poniéndose dos rayas negras en cada mejilla al igual que Manny.

-Es hora del Plan "Llevemos el Agua Devuelta A La Piscina!"-exclamo Manny decidido, miraron su reloj cada uno, eran las 5:00pm hora en la que Chakal dejaba la piscina sola.

Llegaron rápidamente a la piscina, Frida hizo una seña a Manny quien estaba escondido atrás de un árbol que daba directamente a la piscina, subió al árbol, salto quedando dentro del área de la alberca.

Frida se acerco con cuidado al árbol, se subió en el cayendo adentro, se levanto un poco adolorida.

-¡Ahí debe ser!- señalo Manny, Frida iba a dar el primer paso cuando Manny la detuvo

-No puede ser así de fácil…-saco un spray echándolo por el área dejando ver unos rayos rojos, saco unos espejos poniéndolos con cuidado para que los rayos se desviaran

-¡Wow! ¿Donde aprendiste eso?- pregunto Frida sorprendida

-Grandpapi me enseño-dijo con una sonrisa corriendo hacia un almacén donde había un globo enorme de hierro

-¡Lo encontramos!-exclamo Frida sonriente-¿Pero como lo vamos a llevar a la piscina?- miro con curiosidad a Manny quien miro hacia su alrededor

-Tengo una idea…-agarro una manguera que estaba tirada no muy lejos, seguramente la habían utilizado para quitar toda el agua, luego la conecto al gran globo. Frida tomo la manguera y la puso a la orilla de la alberca

-¡Ya esta!- Frida hizo una seña luego Manny abrió la llave de agua saliendo de la manguera una gran cantidad de agua.

-Manny!- grito Frida abrazada de la manguera la cual volaba por los aires lanzando agua por todas partes, Manny rápidamente cerro la llave de agua cayendo velozmente la manguera al suelo fuertemente junto con Frida quien se levanto como pudo muy adolorida y mojada

-Lo siento- sonrió nervioso abriendo con cuidado la llave de agua dejando salir el agua con tranquilidad

-Bien ahora solo hay que esperar- sonrió Manny, pasaron varios segundos cuando Frida exclamo

-¡Cuánto tarda!-se quejo a lo que Manny la miro alzando levemente la ceja

-Solo han pasado 5 segundos-a lo que Frida se sentó de nuevo suspiro frustrada los dos voltearon cuando oyeron que alguien abría la puerta que llevaba a aquella area…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ya saben… Continuara n.n espero Reviews, Criticas constructivas y/o sugerencias ¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

N:A Bueno aquí la segunda parte :p espero que les grade aunque es muy corta, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela y no eh tenido tiempo de muchas cosas, y menos de escribir pero seguiré con este fic, esperen la siguiente aventura jaja

Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera ¡no es mió! Le pertenecen a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua .

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voltearon al mismo tiempo sin creer lo que veían

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que dijo Manny al ver casi todo el octavo grado a la entrada de la piscina

-¿Qué hace aquí todo el octavo grado?- Manny miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué ellos si entraron por la puerta y nosotros no?-Frida pregunto, luego uno de los tantos chicos y chicas que estaban ahí camino hasta estar enfrente de todos.

-Lo mismo que ustedes-exclamo antipático a lo que Manny alzo la ceja-… ¡Pues a divertirnos! A eso vinimos- exclamo luego de el pequeño silencio que se había hecho

-Bueno aun falta que se llene…-una chica de lentes y dos coletas se apresuro a contestar acercándose a la manguera como si la inspeccionara.

-Podríamos ayudar a que el proceso aumente-sonrió a lo que todos rápidamente empezaron a ayudar. Ella y sus dos amigos arreglaban la manguera, Manny cerro la llave de la manguera, quien viera aquello realmente se extrañarían pues casi todos trabajaban en equipo, ya sea ayudando con la manguera, cuidando que no viniera alguien, desactivaban los dispositivos de alarma o intentaban conseguir abrir una pequeña casa de madera donde tenían varias llantas para el agua y algunos otros objetos y habían algunos que simplemente miraban lo que hacían los demás.

-¡Listo!-exclamaron los tres chicos haciendo una seña a Manny quien con ayuda de uno de sus compañeros giro la gran llave de agua. Se quedo todo un momento callado luego vieron salir de la manguera una gran cantidad de agua al mismo tiempo que lograban abrir el pequeño puesto sacando todos de ahí varias cosas y saltando a la alberca al igual que Manny y Frida quienes con todos primero celebraron su triunfo gritando animados; paso aproximadamente una hora cuando una voz conocida hablo en voz alta, de manera que todos pudieran oír.

-¡EJEM!-todos voltearon hacia donde se oía la voz, era Chakal que miraba molesto a todos, especialmente a Manny y Frida quienes nerviosos intentaron sonreír

-Ustedes…no lo soporto mas! Pequeños demon…-pero una voz detrás de el lo interrumpió

-¡Chakal!-miro hacia atrás al igual que todos los chicos y chicas quedando sorprendidos por lo que veían

-¡Principal Tonino!-sonrió nervioso Chakal pero hacia sus adentros maldecía a todos los niños especialmente a Manny y a Frida-Volvió antes

-Chakal! ¿Hasta cuando podrás llevarte bien con los niños?-pregunto dando un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Principal Tonino? ¿Que hace aquí?-pregunto Manny sorprendido

-¡Pues funde esta alberca para todos los niños! con el calor que hace…-sonrió calidamente-En cuanto a ti Chakal creo que es mejor que te tomes unas vacaciones, este puesto es mucho para ti-dijo alzando una ceja a lo que Chakal, aun nervioso, intento reponer lo que había hecho pero era inútil pues Tonino no tenia la intención de escucharlo esa vez, varias las había dejado pasar en la escuela esta vez no debía.

-Chicos diviértanse que esta alberca esta oficialmente abierta hasta las 6 de la tarde!-exclamo alegre como siempre de nuevo antes de irse. Manny y Frida al igual que todos empezaron a jugar y a divertirse.

-¡Después de todo salio bien!-dijo Frida con una gran sonrisa luego de que habían cerrado la piscina.

- ¡Pero claro! ¡Ahora si nada podría salir mal!-sonriente abrió la puerta de su casa topando con su padre quien estaba todo golpeado con la ropa algo rota, Manny nervioso saludo

-Manny, ¿puedes explicar que hace un pulpo en tu habitación?-dijo serio alzando una ceja

-¡Magia!-respondió rápidamente Manny

-¡Los extraterrestres!-intento también explicar Frida

-¡La nave especial…!

-¡El mago bajo de las nubes y…!

-¡Es solo obra de tu mente!-dijo atropelladamente Manny los dos se quedaron con los brazos arriba luego de tanto griterío a lo que Rodolfo no dejo de mirarlos ni un solo momento.

-Ya lo llevo de vuelta...-dijo ya frustrado Manny caminando seguido de Frida y ahí acabo aquel día tan agitado para Manny quien se despidió de su "mascota" y volvió a casa separando sus caminos los dos chicos, ¿Qué otra aventura les esperaría al siguiente día?.

88888888888888888888888888888888

N:A Si muy pequeño y lo siento pero todo se me junto y bueno hasta el lunes tendré mas libertades y así avanzarle a mi siguiente idea, bueno espero opiniones, sugerencias y/o Reviews ¡Nos vemos/leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno esta parte es aun más pequeña D: lo siento, pero ahora también esta semana la tengo ocupada ¬¬ la escuela en fin, espero que igual disfruten este pequeño One Shot

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jorge Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Todo por una confusión**

Noche calida en Ciudad Milagro, luego de una semana de su aventura en la alberca, y de un "pequeño" castigo, Manny y Frida estaban más tranquilos, el calor había bajado y los días no eran muy aburridos ya que habían atacado varios villanos los cuales con gusto derroto El Tigre.

Eran las 11 pm, Manny y Frida terminaban de ver una película, Frida se quedaría unos días en casa de Manny pues sus padres y hermanos habían ido a ver a su abuela, quien estaba muy enferma, y Frida tenia problemas pequeños con sus papeles (su pasaporte) por lo tanto no podía ir, y la única persona con quien podría estar era con su mejor amigo.

-¡Estuvo genial!-exclamo Manny dando un pequeño salto en el sillón, su amiga asintió al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, Manny miro el reloj luego se estiro levemente

-Frida, tu puedes dormir en mi habi…-pero se quedo callado al ver que su mejor amiga estaba dormida profundamente en el sillón Manny automáticamente sonrió dulcemente, camino a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa luego tomar una sabana delgada para Frida.

-Buenas noches Frida…-dijo en voz baja una vez que puso la sabana sobre ella luego se dirigió a su habitación para descansar el también.

Mas noche Frida se levanto adormilada para ir al baño, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y caminaba lentamente; luego de haber ido al baño se dirigió a dormir de nuevo sin poner atención por donde iba, milagrosamente sin tropezarse con algún objeto, abrió la puerta y la cerro luego de entrar la habitación, finalmente se volvió a recostar y suspiro suavemente al sentir la suavidad de la almohada, se volteo sintiendo algo calido cerca de ella, casi inconscientemente se acurruco a aquello y se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Rodolfo se levanto a las 9 de la mañana para preparar el desayuno pero antes paso por la habitación de su hijo. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y no despertar a Manny, una vez que se asomo se quedo sorprendido por lo que veía, eran Manny y Frida durmiendo con tranquilidad, Manny abrazaba a Frida quien estaba acurrucada a su lado. Rodolfo sorprendido tosió levemente despertando a Manny quien saludo calmado a su padre

-Buenos días papa-saludo adormilado, el en realidad había pensado que abrazaba alguna almohada o algo por el estilo por lo tanto no se había preocupado ni notado que era Frida que estaba acurrucada a su lado, cuando noto que su padre miraba un poco sorprendido.

-Hablaremos de esto después…-dijo Rodolfo retirándose de la habitación. Manny extrañado miro lo que abrazaba sonrojándose mucho al notar que era Frida algo torpe se levanto de la cama despertando a Frida quien se sentó en la cama visualizando donde estaba

-¡E-Espera papá! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡N-No tenia idea que era ella!-exclamaba atropelladamente el chico quien estaba muy sonrojado.

Frida recordó que en la noche había ido al baño, seguramente había entrado a la habitación en la noche por error pensando que era el salón principal.

-Ups…-fue lo único que dijo Frida un poco avergonzada.

888888888888888888888888888888

Pequeño pero espero que les haya gustado de todos modos, pero tengo ideas en la mente para seguirle al fic, bueno espero Reviews, opiniones y/o sugerencias, ¡Nos vemos/leemos! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

¡Ohayo! Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo! Perdon por haber tardado tanto pero a cambio este cap es largo! Espero que les agrade

Desclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

8888888888888888888888

Esa mañana en casa de los rivera, todos se sentaron a desayunar con tranquilidad, Frida seguía algo avergonzada por lo la pequeña confusión, había metido en problemas a su amigo, pero lo mas extraño es que a ella no le había molestado ni incomodado pensar que había dormido con Manny.

-Manny, debemos hablar-dijo un poco serio una ves que Manny se levanto junto con Frida para dejar los platos en la cocina, Manny solo asintió, cuando llego a la cocina Frida lo miro

-Lo siento- Frida dijo un poco avergonzada

-No importa de todos modos no creo que sea tan malo hablar con mi papa, por favor, ¿que puede decirme?-sonrió con seguridad luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre donde lo estaría esperando. Abrió la puerta de la gran habitación, en la cama estaba sentado Rodolfo quien con una seña le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

-Manny, creo que es hora de que tengamos cierta platica que no hemos podido tener-dijo amablemente-veras mijo…Cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman mucho pues ellos…-y así empezó aquella charla, duro alrededor de media hora.

Manny se dirigió con Frida quien esperaba mientras veía televisión, se acerco al sofá y Frida miro a su amigo al mismo tiempo que posaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué pareces asustado?- pregunto Frida curiosa al ver la expresión de su amigo, estaba muy sonrojado y algo sorprendido.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas-dijo Manny con un tic en el ojo a lo que Frida miro confusa al chico pero decidieron mejor olvidarse de aquel pequeño accidente y aquella platica, y buscaron algo entretenido que hacer.

Por fin luego de tener una idea tomaron los libros viejos del año pasado acomodándolos afuera de la casa luego Manny entro a la habitación de Grandpapi, quien no estaba en ese momento pues seguramente estaría cometiendo algún robo, tomo algo rápidamente y salio de la casa junto con Frida

-¿Lista?-sonrió a su amiga

-¡Siempre! –Tomo uno de los libros y como película se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa pronuncio lentamente-Empecemos… ¡Español!-exclamo lanzando el libro al aire el cual quedo roto pues varios disparos de un láser lo despedazaron, Frida siguió con dos libros lanzándolos en el aire- ¡Adiós Ingles y Historia! Ahí van!- exclamo con una sonrisa a lo que Manny muy hábil disparo a los dos libros, estaban aprovechando que aquellos libros no iban a ser usados pues vendrían nuevos, una vez que acabaron con casi todos Manny sonrió malvadamente al ver el ultimo libro que quedaba el cual Frida tomo en sus manos lanzándolo por los aires, mas alto que todos

-¡Y matemáticas! –exclamo y cuando menos lo pensó de aquel libro solo quedaban cenizas

-Ese tenia un trato especial-entonces oyó una voz conocida

-¡Manny Frida! ¡¿Que hacen con esos libros?! los dos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver quien era

-¡¿Mama?!-dijo el chico muy sorprendido por aquella visita

-Manny ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-María se acerco a ellos cruzando los brazos y alzando la ceja

-Eh pues veras los…los…- Manny buscaba alguna excusa

-Los cangrejos!-completo Frida

-¿Cangrejos? Es decir, ¡Si! ¡Cangrejos! Tenían el láser en sus manos y y y no teníamos escapatoria así que utilizamos los libros como escudo…si… ¡como escudo!-termino nervioso a lo que Frida y Manny se miraron y luego voltearon a ver a María con una sonrisa inocente, pero María siguió mirándolos.

-Bueno…esque, vamos solo son libros, además no los volveremos a usar-admitió Manny

-Posiblemente Mijo, pero eso no significa que no sean importantes..y tampoco es excusa para agarrar ese láser-dijo tomando el láser en sus manos, se dirigió junto con Manny y Frida a la casa donde Rodolfo recibió contento a María pero antes de que dijera algo María hablo

-Rodolfo, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre Manny…-dijo seria a su ex esposo quien al ver la expresión de María también su expresión se transformo a una seria, asintió. Manny confundido miro a su madre a lo que ella sonrió

-Manny tu puedes salir con Frida, necesito hablar con tu madre-Manny asintió aun sin comprender que pasaba

-Que extraño…-dijo Manny una vez que Rodolfo y María se alejaron de la habitación-No crees que sea por lo que paso?- miro a su amiga quien se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza iban a salir cuando miraron por la ventana, estaba el cielo nublado y había empezado a lloviznar

-esta… ¿lloviendo?- alzo la ceja Manny, aquello si que era extraño

-Bueno dijeron en el clima que habían posibilidades de llover pero no puse mucha atención-dijo con naturalidad notando que su mejor amigo la miraba algo sorprendido-¿Qué?

-Eh…en fin ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo algo pensativo luego a lo que Frida luego de un pequeño momento de silencio, sonrió

-Sabes…vi algunas tablas de madera afuera…-miro a Manny quien sonrió ante la idea

-Y en el parque seguramente hay un monte de lodo por la lluvia…-Frida lo tomo de la mano

-¡Estamos pensando lo mismo!-los dos salieron afuera de la casa, tomaron varios clavos y la madera construyendo algo dentro de la casa

-¡Ya esta!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo tomando aquel objeto, era una pequeña tabla, lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran sentarse los dos

-Mijo…-iba a hablar Rodolfo una ves que salio de su habitación junto con María pero Manny hablo rápido

-Vamos al parque llevamos los paraguas Adiós!-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Frida y salían de la casa dejando a su padre sin saber que decir.

-¿Crees que se metan en problemas…?- dijo casi para si mismo.

-Vamos!- animo Frida a su amigo quien se terminaba de abrir la sombrilla, saliendo a la lluvia con Frida quien sonreía feliz, corrieron hasta le parque mas cercano, quedaron frente una gran colina de tierra que ahora con la lluvia se había convertido en lodo, dejaron primero las sombrillas colgadas en un árbol luego subieron hasta la punta de la colina con dificultad luego Frida puso en el suelo aquella tabla apuntando hacia el lado sur de la colina , Frida se sentó enfrente y Manny atrás de ella, la peliazul hizo una pequeña seña una ves que se acomodo y Manny dio un pequeño empujón bajando la colina primero lentamente seguido por un pequeño salto, habían un pequeño montículo que los había hecho saltar yendo mas rápido, ambos levantaron los brazos riendo felices hasta que toparon con otro montículo de lodo haciéndolos saltar aun mas alto cayendo los dos en el lodo, Manny arriba de ella, intento levantarse algo adolorido

-Lo siento- dijo algo avergonzado y sonrojado, ayudando a sentarse a Frida quien estaba algo adolorida se sobo la cabeza

-¡Eso fue divertido!-exclamo luego con una gran sonrisa los dos estaban muy sucios, cuando Manny levanto la tabla que estaba bajo uno de los árboles, ahora estaba rota.

-Creo que ya no va a funcionar-puso una pequeña sonrisa levantando lo que quedaba de la tabla, Frida miro la colina y a su alrededor.

-Entonces… ¡hagamos algo mas!-levanto un poco de lodo en su mano lanzándolo a la cara de Manny.

-Guerra de lodo!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo agarrando lodo del suelo aventándolo hacia ellos, Manny se escondió atrás de un árbol al igual que Frida, Manny se asomo con cuidado recibiendo una gran bola de lodo en la cara, Frida estaba riendo divertida Manny hizo una mueca graciosa, giro la hebilla de su cinturón transformándose en _El Tigre_, tomo una gran cantidad de lodo saltando por los árboles hasta donde estaba ella que se había asomado buscando a Manny

-¿Me buscabas? – dijo Manny captando la atención de Frida lanzándole varias bolas de lodo, Frida rápido corrió hacia otro árbol riendo al igual que Manny

-¡No es justo que utilices tus poderes!- le reclamo Frida intentando sonar enojada, los dos siguieron con la pelea de lodo, Frida se subió con dificultad a la colina intentando huir de Manny que la perseguía con lodo en sus manos, sintió su pie derecho resbalar, cayendo de espalda hacia abajo, Manny la esquivo para no caer junto con ella, bajo para ver como estaba

-Ouch…-intento levantarse, todo su peso se había concentrado en su brazo derecho, Manny se acerco un poco mas ayudándola a levantarse, Frida sonrió divertida

-¡Eso si fue mas divertido!- empezó a reír pero su risa callo cuando intento mover su brazo derecho, sintiendo un agudo dolor, seguramente se había lastimado.

-Frida, ¿estas bien?- pregunto su amigo preocupado

-Solo me duele el brazo- sonrió tranquila realmente aquello no era nada, Manny la tomo en sus brazos como si fueran recién casados empezó a caminar fuera del parque, Frida estaba levemente sonrojada

-¿Que haces? ¡Estoy bien!- reclamo levemente sonrojada

-Aun así eh… esta empezando a llover mas y mi papa me castigara si no llego antes de comer…y…ya sabes-dijo como excusa Manny levemente sonrojado al sentir al respiración de Frida cerca de su cuello, que el recordara jamás habían estado haci de juntos alguna ves. Llegaron al edificio, Manny bajo un momento a Frida para abrir la puerta, antes de tomarla en brazos de nuevo Frida le sonrió sonrojada.

-Manny solo me lastime el brazo, puedo caminar-Manny sonrió torpemente, ella tenia razón.

Manny dejo el paraguas, al igual que Frida, en el patio, Manny fue por algunas toallas y le dio una a Frida para limpiarse el lodo y otra para secarse.

-¿Como esta tu brazo?- pregunto Manny cuando Frida hizo una mueca de dolor cuando toco con la toalla su brazo derecho, limpiando el lodo , se había hecho una cortada que no había notado, Manny mojo una de las toallas en el baño , luego se acerco a Frida tomando su brazo.

Cuidadosamente limpio la herida, Frida estaba sonrojada y alagada por la preocupación de su mejor amigo, lo miro mientras limpiaba su herida, ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba tanto?

-Ehm…Manny yo puedo sola-sonrió intentando no sonrojarse, pero Manny ya había terminado de limpiar la herida, estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que sentía su respiración agitada estaban a centímetros, Manny empezó a acortar aquella pequeña distancia los dos eran inexpertos no sabían muy bien que hacer menos Frida que se puso tensa notando que estaba apunto de rozar sus labios con los de el cuando un tosido fingido los dejo paralizados ya a un centímetro de distancia entre sus labios, se separaron con rapidez.

-Eh… ¡papá! Eh ya volvimos...jeje-rió nervioso

-Manny…quizás tengamos que hablar contigo de nuevo luego de comer

-¿"Tengamos"?-repitió Manny

-También tu madre hablara contigo-dijo estas ves con una sonrisa soñadora

-No…no de nuevo la platica- se quejo Manny mientras su amiga los miro con una sonrisa nerviosa ¿De nuevo era su culpa?

8888888888888888888

Por fin lo termine! Batalle mucho pues me faltaba inspiración pero aquí esta espero que les guste. Espero Reviews, comentarios y/o sugerencias


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeey! Hola! Espero que anden bien, bueno perdonen la tardanza, tuve una semana muy dura de exámenes y tareas entre otros problemas. Bueno…esto me salio romántico quería un poquito de romance y salio mucho xDU hay perdonen. Ya dejemos el blablabla y vayamos con el siguiente Cáp.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**Nuevos sentimientos y un nuevo plan malvado**

Aquella tarde lluviosa en Ciudad Milagro fue algo pesada para Manny que había tenido ya aquel mismo día dos platicas, la primera había sido insoportable hablando sobre la llegada de los bebes, la segunda sobre las hormonas en los adolescentes y todos sus cambios físicos, Manny estaba seguro que aquello dejaría marca en su vida para siempre. Frida veía aburrida la televisión esperando de nuevo a su amigo quien salio de la habitación de su padre luego de una hora completa, se acerco lentamente a su amiga con intención de asustarla pues ella ahora se encontraba muy distraída viendo la televisión ; se acerco a su oído con mucho cuidado era un momento perfecto para gritar pero aquello no paso ya que un suave susurro se escapo de los labios de Manny haciendo reaccionar a Frida de golpe, no había entendido aquellas palabras pero si la había hecho sentir un suave escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-¡Manny!-intento sonar molesta pero su amigo le dedico una gran sonrisa

-No pude resistirlo-dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba una suave risa a lo que Frida suavizo su mirada para luego sonreír

-¿Qué te dijeron ahora?- pregunto con curiosidad a lo que Manny rápidamente negó con la cabeza

-Créeme tampoco te convendrá oírlo…-dijo al mismo tiempo que sentía un escalofrió.

-Uh…bueno…-dijo en voz baja, hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, no habían platicado lo que había pasado esa misma tarde, los dos necesitaban aclarar aquella extraña situación, pues Frida no lograba comprender aquel impulso de besar a su mejor amigo en cambio Manny creía saber por que, luego de aquella platica lo tenia casi todo claro.

-Este… ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?-rompió el silencio Frida mirando a Manny quien estaba nervioso, quizás mas que Frida.

-Bueno es tarde y sigue lloviendo…podríamos no se… ¿ver una película?- propuso Manny quien se tranquilizo al ver la sonrisa tranquila de su amiga al mismo tiempo que asintió.

-¡Claro!-se volvió a acomodar en el sofá- Yo busco la película y tu por las palomitas- dijo rápidamente y sin decir mas Manny camino con rapidez a la cocina. Frida suspiro tranquila mientras prendía el televisor, estar cerca de Manny la ponía en cierta forma nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir una extraña pero agradable sensación ¿Qué le estaba pasando? . Una ves que Manny llego con las palomitas Frida se apresuro a fingir como si de verdad hubiera estado buscando.

-No hay nada que ver…-dijo fingiendo muy bien su voz, sonando lo mas irritable posible, siguió cambiando de canal topándose con varias películas, pero todas eran románticas ¿Qué la televisión estaba también en su contra?; por fin le dejaron en un canal donde parecía ser una comedia, para su desgracia romántica pero divertida, la habitación estaba muy oscura pues el cielo estaba nublado y había anochecido, parecía que el ambiente también estuviera en su contra…o tal vez a su favor.

-Manny…-llamo una voz a sus espaldas, los dos chicos voltearon hacia atrás era la madre de Manny que se acercaba a ellos.

-Me tengo que ir, cuídate mijo, Adiós Frida- se despidió con una suave sonrisa.

-Yo acompañare a tu madre a casa ya que es noche y…-intento sacar alguna excusa pero Maria lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Dije que puedo volver sola…-dijo con cierta molestia en la voz pero Rodolfo no se detuvo ahí y siguió insistiendo hasta salir por la puerta pero antes se asomo y se despidió de Manny y Frida en voz baja sin que Maria lo escuchara, los dos adolescentes volvieron a lo suyo topándose con una escena donde el protagonista estaba apunto de besar a aquella hermosa joven, aquello hizo recordar a los dos, casi al mismo tiempo, aquella escena pasando varias imágenes por sus mentes y varias sensaciones que habían logrado sentir en ese momento, como la calida y agitada respiración de Frida y la calmada de Manny, su mano sosteniendo el brazo de Frida con mucha suavidad sin lastimarla pues seguramente la herida aun le podía estar doliendo, como se inclinaba levemente, todo en esos segundos, los dos se sonrojaron e intentando quitar aquello de su mente acercaron su mano hasta el tazón de palomitas rozando sus manos, reaccionaron al instante quitándoles y mirándose los dos al mismo tiempo bastante sonrojados luego los dos voltearon rápidamente a ver la película, todo iba normal de nuevo, a veces reían de algunas tonterías luego se ponían tensos ante escenas románticas, era aun un poco temprano así que empezaron a ver la siguiente película de acción y aventura, un gran alivio para los dos.

-Ya llegue –anuncio Rodolfo sonriente ya cuando entro a la casa a lo que Manny y Frida sonrieron y siguieron viendo la película sin darle mucha importancia. Paso al menos una hora, ya eran las 11:00 PM, Frida se estaba empezando a quedar dormida dejando recargar inconscientemente su cabeza en el hombro del moreno quien se sonrojo levemente sin saber que hacer exactamente en esa situación, comenzaron los comerciales y una canción pegajosa empezó a salir como primer anuncio publicitario

-"Refresco Chipotle Jr

Luego de un día de calor

¡Compruebe que este sabor es lo mejor!

Es color Fluorescente

Para días de calor como este

¡Porque usted lo merece!-sonó la cancioncita mostrando una botella verde con un brillo extraño y una etiqueta color plateada muy llamativa, luego una voz rápida y grabe repitió- "Esto no tiene que ver con algún plan malvado y/o con el Dr. chipotle Jr, cualquier parentesco con la realidad es mera coincidencia, come sanamente".

Por un momento Manny alzo levemente la ceja pero luego sus sentidos se desviaron a su amiga quien se había quedado profundamente dormida, la hizo a un lado con cuidado luego con dificultad la tomo en sus brazos dirigiéndose a su habitación recostándola en su cama para que pudiera dormir mejor, se aseguro de estar lo suficientemente despierto para no quedarse dormido ahí mismo, no quería mas problemas con su padre y mal entendidos.

-Buenas noches Frida- le sonrió a su amiga para luego cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Mientras en otra parte de Ciudad Milagro en una casa de metal re sonó una carcajada conocida, el Dr. Chipotle Jr ahora veía un pequeño televisor instalado en una de las tantas mesas de metal, mostraba el comercial de aquel refresco.

-¡Mi plan esta en marcha! –dijo en voz alta- Lo que no saben esos estupidos es que puse en mis refrescos una gota de mi nueva pócima…eh…como se llame…una ves que tomen del refresco no sabrán que hay un virus de guacamole que al activarlo con un control todos se convertirán en Zombis de guacamole que solo me obedecerán a mi! ¡Y gobernare la Ciudad Milagro! Luego… ¡el mundo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Seré reconocido por siempre! ¡Siempre!...me pregunto porque digo todo esto en voz alta…-se dijo luego mientras apagaba las luces de su laboratorio listo para descansar con tranquilidad, su plan era casi perfecto…

8888888888888888888

Corto…pero hay mas narración 8DU espero que les haya gustado, la letra de la canción del comercial la hice yo con ayuda de mi amigo Bryam (gracias niño!)…es tonta, pero ando con falta de imaginación xD, espero Reviews opiniones y/o sugerencias nos vemos/leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella noche fue tranquila para todos los riveras, Manny a pesar de dormir en el sofa dormia muy bien, había empujado varias veces la sabana que ahora lo cubria hasta la cintura, seguramente tenia un sueño muy tranquilo, Rodolfo dormia bocarriba, sin mo

¡HOLA! Si ya se… ¡tarde muchísimo! Pero no tenia idea de cómo avanzarle…las ideas no fluyeron mucho, luego bueno tuve una pequeña idea y es este pequeño capitulo, lo escribí y luego me enferme y no pude subirlo xDUu tuve que esperar, ¡hasta ahora que estoy mejor! se que esperaban que este capitulo estuviera largo después de lo mucho que lo deje, lo siento, espero que igual les guste, ya tengo algunas ideas y creo que pronto tendré el siguiente capitulo n.n y de nuevo perdonen la tardanza, bueno dejemos el blablabla y vayamos al capituloooo

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R Gutierrez

888888888888888888888888888888

"**Un mal presentimiento"**

Aquella noche fue tranquila para todos los riveras, Manny a pesar de dormir en el sofá dormía muy bien, había empujado varias veces la sabana que ahora lo cubría hasta la cintura, seguramente tenia un sueño muy tranquilo, Rodolfo dormía boca arriba, sin moverse mucho y Grandpapi roncaba sonoramente pero su habitación quedaba lejos por lo tanto a nadie le interesaba; Frida era la única en esa casa que no estaba durmiendo bien, seguramente una pesadilla pues a veces se movía bruscamente, de sus ojos cayeron algunas lagrimas y a veces pronunciaba el nombre de Manny, fue entonces que de golpe se sentó de golpe con la respiración muy agitada.

-Fue…una pesadilla-se dijo a si misma intentando calmarse- no mas palomitas antes de dormir…- se volvió a recostar intentando conciliar el sueño pero simplemente no podía, aquella pesadilla había sido extraña y no dejaba de sentir que algo malo iba a pasar muy pronto.

Por fin amaneció y Frida no había logrado quedarse dormida, por otro lado, Manny se levantaba perezosamente estirando sus brazos, se levanto y camino a su habitación, seguramente Frida estaría despierta; entro a la habitación con cuidado asomándose un poco luego abrió totalmente la puerta al notar que Frida estaba despierta mirando distraídamente hacia fuera.

-Hola Frida-saludo el sonriéndole de forma casual, pero luego su semblante cambio a uno preocupado cuando ello lo volteo a ver, sus ojos aun estaban algo llorosos y tenían ojeras, seguramente no había podido dormir.

-Hey Manny-saludo Frida con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No dormiste?-pregunto su amigo al notar el aspecto no tan favorable de su amiga.

-Una pesadilla, pero no es nada-mintió, en aquel momento ella simplemente quería olvidarlo y no hacer caso a su sexto sentido que le decía que algo no estaba bien.

-Aun es muy temprano, si quieres dormir yo te dejare y…

-¡No!-lo interrumpió Frida rápidamente, Manny la miro algo sorprendido, nunca la había visto así-Uh…es decir…no tengo sueño…-se acerco a la orilla de la cama y se levanto lentamente acercándose a su amigo.

-Bueno…Vamos a desayunar-la tomo de la mano algo que calmo en cierta forma a Frida quien asintió sonriente.

-¡Si! ¿No tendrás churros?-pregunto mientras salían de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Mientras el plan de Dr Chipotle Jr iba en marcha, a las personas les encantaba aquella soda tan refrescante, el niño solo miraba ansiosamente a que pronto la mayoría de las personas.

-¡jajaja! Todo va de acuerdo al plan, esas personas no tienen idea de lo que están tomando. Mientras me hago rico con todas las ganancias de mi soda, ahora ¡El Tigre no podrá con tantos zombies guacamole!-volvió a reír sonoramente sonando el eco por el laboratorio.

Mientras Manny y Frida comían unos churros que había comprado la noche anterior su padre, aquello había animado totalmente a Frida.

Uh…por cierto Frida-Manny aprovechando el silencio que se había hecho iba a comenzar el tema de lo que había pasado la pasada tarde.

-¿Eo?-lo miro con curiosidad, Manny comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos las cuales ocultaba debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno…lo que paso ayer en la tarde…-se sonrojo mucho al igual que Frida que soltó de golpe el churro que tenia en sus manos

-Eh… ¿si?-animo un poco a su amigo a que hablara pues tartamudeaba un poco.

-Eh…pues-iba a hablar pero callo inmediatamente cuando oyó una voz conocida detrás de el.

-Buenos días niños-saludo Rodolfo a Manny y a Frida.

-Buenos días papa-saludo Manny suspirando en parte aliviado, por otro lado Frida estaba algo decepcionada, Rodolfo se acerco al refrigerador sacando de ahí una lata color verde que en letras grandes y plateadas decía "Refresco Dr Chipotle" .

-Papa…tu dijiste que no debía tomar soda en las mañanas-se quejo Manny Rodolfo sonrió nervioso buscando alguna excusa.

-Ahhh pues… ¡miren! Acaso son… ¿¡Elefantes rosas!?-exclamo señalando la ventana, Manny y Frida voltearon hacia atrás al mismo tiempo dándole tiempo a Rodolfo de escapar con aquella lata.

-¡Hey! No había ni un elefante rosa haya afuera- dijo Frida alzando levemente la ceja

-Si bueno… ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto Manny mirando a su amiga quien estaba ahora mas animada.

-Bueno…podríamos ir por mole y algunos globos…tu sabes-sonrió Frida maliciosamente mirando al moreno quien lo pensó un momento luego sonrió

-¡Yo tengo los globos!-exclamo Manny con una gran sonrisa, dejaron los platos en la mesa y corrieron a la habitación de Manny.

Mientras el Dr Chipotle Jr. Terminaba de modificar un control extraño, no era muy grande, color negro y cuadrado, tenia dos botones uno verde y otro rojo, una pequeña palanca y un pequeño radar debajo de el.

-¡Listo! Con este radar podré localizar a todos mis mountruos guacamole y manejarlos a mi antojo-sonrió maliciosamente luego miro un calendario que estaba pegado a la pared con cinta adhesiva, se acerco tachando otro día con un marcador negro.

-Solo un día más…un día mas-dijo frotando sus manos ansiosamente- mañana empezara el caos en esta ciudad…

8888888888888888888888888

Bueno, aquí esta n.n y de nuevo perdonen la tardanza! Espero Reviews, sugerencias y/o comentarios. ¡Nos vemos/leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

El cielo comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, pero Manny y Frida no pusieron mucha atención a ello y llenaron varios globos con mole acomodándolos con cuidado en una bolsa, sonrieron alegres y caminaron de vuelta a casa de Manny, tardaron varios minutos para

¡Hola! Si! Todo esta volviendo a la normalidad, las ideas fluyen de nuevo y el fic podrá avanzar un poco más rápido yey! Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, corto pero igual espero que les guste mucho!! Espero haberlo escrito bien. Bueno dejemos el blablabla y vayamos al capitulo!

Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Pd: ¡POR CIERTO!, Algo pasa que siempre que cuando subo un capitulo se pone una Parte de el fic hasta arriba luego mi comentario… así que no le pongan mucha atención n.nUu por si piensan que yo lo pongo o es error mió ayer lo verifique y no.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_**El comienzo"**_

El cielo comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, pero Manny y Frida no pusieron mucha atención a ello y llenaron varios globos con mole acomodándolos con cuidado en una bolsa, sonrieron alegres y caminaron de vuelta a casa de Manny, tardaron varios minutos para llegar debido a los tantos escalones que tenia el edificio; cansados llegaron, Frida se sentó por un momento en una de las sillas que se encontraban afuera de la casa, dejo la bolsa a su lado y suspiro.

-¿Porque tiene que tener tantos escalones?-dijo Frida con dificultad.

-Bueno…al menos llegamos y con los globos intactos-animo Manny abriendo la bolsa, tenia razón, ni un globo se había reventado.

Los dos tomaron algunos globos y los alzaron en el aire, miraron hacia abajo verificando que varias personas caminaban con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta de que pronto serian bombardeados por globos llenos de mole.

-Empecemos…-dijo Manny al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus rostro, entonces los dos soltaron al mismo tiempo los globos que sostenían en sus manos, a veces se lanzaban entre si los globos y otras los lanzaban lejos esperando que le cayeran a otras personas que estuvieran caminando por otra calle, fue entonces cuando Manny soltó un globo enorme, este callo lentamente y fue cuando Rodolfo se acercaba al edificio, Manny cambio su expresión por una asustada al igual que Frida, entonces el globo callo exactamente en la cabeza del padre de Manny, los dos adolescentes se agacharon esperando que Rodolfo no los hubiera visto.

- ¡Manny tenemos que esconder la evidencia!-dio Frida al mismo tiempo que gateaba alejándose de la orilla para luego levantarse, asegurándose que no estuviera a la vista de alguien, Manny hizo lo mismo y entro a la casa en busca de un trapeador mientras la peliazul levantaba algunos pedazos de globo que habían en el suelo y los metía en la bolsa, gracias a Dios y ya habían aventado todos los globos, podrían ocultar mas rápido todo.

Mientras Rodolfo subía molesto las tantas escaleras, ya acostumbrado a subir y bajar aquellas largisimas escaleras; por fin llego, no había nadie afuera, entro a la casa encontrando que Manny y Frida estaban sentados, Manny fingía ver la televisión y Frida leer un libro pero algo estaba extraño…

-Niños…-hablo Rodolfo captando la atención de Manny y Frida quienes miraron hacia su derecha sonriendo nerviosos.

-¡Hola papa! –saludo Manny.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Rivera-dijo la ojiazul aun nerviosa.

-Y… ¿Qué hacían?-dijo Rodolfo mirándolos seriamente.

-Nada…solo veíamos televisión y algunos libros…-explico Manny moviendo exageradamente sus brazos.

-Nada que tenga que ver con mole-comento Frida recibiendo un pequeño codazo de parte de su mejor amigo, Frida se quejo un momento pero al notar la mirada seria de Rodolfo volvió a sonreír.

-Ya veo…Frida, no sabia que podías leer un libro al revés-dijo Rodolfo a lo que Frida miro el libro, tenia razón…

Luego de una pequeña regañada Manny y Frida se alistaron para dormir, se sentían tranquilos pues por suerte Rodolfo no había puesto ningún castigo.

Manny alisto de nuevo el sofá para dormir, Frida apago la luz y se dirigió a la habitación de Manny pero se detuvo un momento, Manny no se había dado cuenta pues acomodaba las sabanas en el sofá, fue entonces que alzo la mirada y logro distinguir a Frida cerca de el, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad así que podía distinguirla, ella simplemente se acerco dándole un pequeño beso cerca de los labios para luego sonreír.

-Buenas noches Manny-dijo en voz baja para luego dirigirse a donde dormiría, Manny se quedo en las nubes, asimilando lo que había pasado, una sonrisa soñadora se formo en sus labios y luego se recostó, cayendo rápidamente en un sueño profundo.

Por fin amaneció, el Dr Chipotle Jr. Se levanto rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, miro su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana apenas, a las doce empezaría su plan, activaría con el control y todos los que hayan tomado de la soda se convertirían en monstruos hechos de guacamole, solo acatarían las ordenes del Dr Chipotle Jr,

-Primero me vengare de los Riveras…luego conquistare Ciudad Milagro…la soda llegara a otras partes del mundo ya que ellos trabajaran para mi y ¡gobernare al mundo luego!-dijo el niño mientras tomaba el control que aun se encontraba en la mesa, no quería apartarse un minuto mas de el, apenas el reloj diera las doce y empezaría su plan.

-Todos me respetaran…-dijo en voz baja mientras veía por la ventana- Sabrán mi nombre… nadie volverá a confundirme… seré reconocido por siempre…

Apretó un momento sus puños y bajo la mirada, se quedo haci unos momentos luego alzo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya me las pagaran…-entonces un relámpago ilumino la habitación, todo era simplemente perfecto, perfecto para el plan…

Las horas pasaron rápido, El Dr. Chipotle Jr. Se vistió, tomo el control en sus manos y salio de su laboratorio, afuera caía una llovizna muy suave así que no le molesto nada, miro su reloj de muñeca, faltaban veinte minutos para las doce así que se dio prisa y camino lejos de la bahía de donde se encontraba dirigiéndose al edificio mas alto de la ciudad, entro sin ningún problema pues las personas no le ponían mucha atención, entro al elevador sin dejar de mirar el control en sus manos, las personas que iban con el en el elevador pensaban que seguro era un control de algún carrito, algún juguete.

Llego hasta el piso mas alto, subió unas escaleras para llegar al techo y se acerco a la orilla luego miro su reloj, la manecilla en ese mismo momento llego al numero doce, entonces sonrió.

-Es hora… ¡que comience!-exclamo en voz alta luego toco uno de los botones entonces en el radar comenzaron a salir varios puntos rojos, miro hacia abajo, todas las personas que caminaban por las calles ahora estaban hincadas, quejándose de aquello que sentían en ese momento, una extraña sensación, entonces terminaban por convertirse en monstruos de guacamole, solo era cuestión de segundos para todos aquellos que tomaron de aquel refresco se convirtieran en guacamole…

88888888888888888888888888888888

También corto…pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero Reviews, Opiniones y/o Sugerencias, nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Manny volvió a casa pues había salido esa mañana muy temprano con Frida, seguramente a hacer alguna travesura; entro a casa notando un vació extraño, incluso causaba escalofríos el tan solo entrar ahí, Manny podía sentir que algo no iba bien

"**Los problemas comienzan"**

Manny volvió a casa pues había salido esa mañana muy temprano con Frida, seguramente a hacer alguna travesura; entro a casa notando un vació extraño, incluso causaba escalofríos el tan solo entrar ahí, Manny podía sentir que algo no iba bien.

-Ya volvimos- aviso Manny pero el eco de su voz resonó en la habitación, nadie contesto.

-¿Que no tu padre estaría hasta la una de la tarde?-pregunto Frida mirando a su mejor amigo quien iba a contestarle cuando un quejido los hizo voltear a ambos en dirección a la cocina, corrieron rápidamente a la cocina hallando a Rodolfo hincado en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo con fuerza, sus ojos miraban hacia la nada y su piel a cada segundo se volvía mas verdosa y viscosa.

-P-papá?-llamo Manny con cierto temor. Rodolfo se volteo lentamente a el, sus ojos no tenían brillo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenia ojeras.

-M-mijo… co-corre…-dijo Rodolfo para luego soltar un grito desgarrador y en un segundo ya era un monstruo guacamole, su ropa estaba completamente rota, menos sus botas.

Manny estaba en shock, parado, tieso como una estatua, aquello no lo lograba asimilar.

-¡Manny! ¡Vamos! –dijo Frida asustada pues aquel monstruo guacamole se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, fue cuando Manny reacciono y tomo de la mano a su amiga y salio corriendo, parecía ir todo en cámara lenta, Manny planeaba alguna forma de huir, Rodolfo ya había hecho trizas la pared, llegando a ellos rápidamente, su única escapatoria seria alguna de las habitaciones que estaban a su lado, pero no serviría de nada entraría ¿y luego que? No podía atacar a su padre.

-Y ahora que Manny?-cuestiono preocupada, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del monstruo guacamole que se acercaba a ellos de nuevo, Manny no contesto aun pensaba en que hacer pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien los tomo a los dos de la ropa y los jalo rápidamente a una habitación, Frida intento gritar pero Grandpapi había tapado su boca.

-Shhh, tenemos que salir –dijo en voz baja calmando a los dos adolescentes quienes acelerados asintieron sin decir mas siguieron a Grandpapi al centro de la habitación, el quito una alfombra y abrió una puerta en el suelo y los miro, fue suficiente para que ellos supieran que hacer, se acercaron rápidamente y saltaron adentro, primero Frida, luego Manny y por ultimo Grandpapi quien se aseguro de dejar cerrada la puerta.

-Sabia que era mejor si ponía una escalera-comento un poco adolorido pues había caído pesadamente.

-¿Que es este lugar Grandpapi? –pregunto Manny sin reconocer donde estaban.

-Bueno es un túnel que construí por supuesto, pensaba inundar la ciudad con el agua del mar toda la ciudad pero tu padre descubrió mi plan y no me lo permitió-contesto mientras avanzaba por aquel extraño túnel-Claro que jamás descubrió la ubicación.

-Y esto nos lleva a…

-Las alcantarillas de la ciudad, debo enseñarte algo-dijo Grandpapi pero de repente su voz desapareció.

-Grandpapi donde es…-pero no término la frase pues callo en un tipo de resbaladero, al igual que Frida gritaron hasta caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Ouch… eso dolió-dijo Manny adolorido pues Frida había caído sobre el.

-Gracias por amortiguar la caída Manny! –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya llegamos-de repente hablo Grandpapi abriendo otra puerta en el suelo saltando dentro de ella, Manny y Frida sin vacilar entraron cayendo en las alcantarillas.

-Puaj… huele horrible-comento Frida tapando su nariz.

-Grandpapi, ¿que querías que viéramos?-pregunto Manny, Grandpapi señalo unas escaleras que llevaban al exterior.

-Asómate por ahí, ¡es un desastre!-exclamo un poco molesto y en cierta forma sorprendido, Manny subió por las escaleras y con dificultad logro asomarse encontrándose de frente con un gran edificio, alrededor habían miles de monstruos guacamole y mirando el edificio, entonces una voz conocida resonó por todo el lugar, el Dr Chipotle Jr salía del edificio seguido de mas monstruos guacamole.

-Monstruos guacamole!-exclamo el Dr Chipotle Jr-Hoy dominaremos Ciudad Milagro, luego el mundo! Destruyan todo lo que encuentren a su paso!-ordeno para luego soltar una sonora carcajada mientras los monstruos guacamole se daban media vuelta y marchaban rápidamente por el lugar, rompiendo todo a su paso.

-Oh… pero veo que hay alguien inesperado entre todos… ¡tu!-dijo señalando a alguien, Manny se volteo ligeramente hacia esa dirección.

-Papá…-dijo en voz baja una ves que lo reconoció.

-Tu vas a hacer algo en especial para mi…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- vas a buscar a El Tigre y la traerás con vida a mi ¿entendido? Tráelo a la fuerza, golpéalo, déjalo inconsciente ¡lo que sea! Pero debes traerlo a mi…-el monstruo guacamole se quedo un momento parado sin decir nada para luego asintió lentamente.

88888888888888888888888888888

¿Que? ¿Creyeron que los dejaría en paz? Nooo jojojo xD perdonen mi largisisisisima ausencia por acá D:

1.- me puse a traducir el comic de Monster Allergy

2.- La escuela

3.- Falta de tiempo y/o inspiración

4,. El Internet

¡Pero eh vuelto chicos! Y miles de disculpas a todos porque ni reviews eh dejado ni nada! Perdónenme D: pero intentare ponerme al corriente y avanzarle pronto a este fic, ya lo tengo planeado ¡pero me falta desarrollarlo y tiempo! Y tengo mucha tarea (hacer un guión, un ensayo…) en fin, de nuevo discúlpenme n.n ¡nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

"**¿Una solución?"**

Ciudad Milagro, o lo que quedaba de ella, era un desastre, varios edificios estaban totalmente destruidos, otros llenos de guacamole, aquella situación no se veía nada bien, especialmente para Manny, Frida y Grandpapi, y mas que nada para los dos Riveras pues podrían incluso enfrentarse a un familiar.

-¿Cómo fue que paso? No comprendo… -dijo Manny recargándose sobre la pared.

-Ese refresco… ¡sabia que había algo malo en el! Cualquier supervillano lo notaria-dijo Grandpapi cruzándose de brazos.

-No quisiera estresar mas la situación pero… deberíamos hacer algo rápido-comento Frida un poco nerviosa viendo que goteaba un poco de guacamole desde la abertura del drenaje al exterior.

-¿Pero que?-pregunto Manny mirando de reojo a su amiga quien sonrío alegre.

-¡Podríamos utilizar guacamole de los Ángeles!-dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-¿De donde sacaríamos tanto?-respondió Manny molesto, algo que desanimo a Frida; de nuevo hubo silencio hasta que Frida volvió a tener otra idea.

-¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si preparamos muchos nachos y se los lanzamos encima a todos?-exclamo Frida alegremente, esperando que eso animara a Manny quien no salía de su mal humor.

-Claro, y que muera la ciudad entera ¿no?-dijo con sarcasmo, Frida frunció el ceño y se volteo dándole la espalda; estaba apunto de comentar algo pero Grandpapi la interrumpió.

-Hay algo extraño… todos los zombies están destruyendo, pero no hay ninguno que haya creado ese niño-comento mirando por un telescopio que llegaba hasta la abertura del drenaje.

-¿Eh? Quiero ver-el chico moreno se acerco al telescopio, su abuelo se lo paso- ¡Hey! Es verdad.

-¿Pero porque y donde podrían estar?-pregunto la chica de cabello azul, un poco confundida, todos se quedaron en silencio un poco entonces la idea les llego rápidamente.

-¡Fueron a comer!-dijo antes Frida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Grandpapi y Manny se le quedaron viendo en silencio- ¿Qué?

-No, ¡talvez estén cuidando su punto débil!-dijo Manny a lo que su abuelo asintió orgulloso de su nieto-Solo debemos salir a buscarlo… pero nos atacarían instantáneamente…

-¡Oh! ¡Yo tengo una idea!-exclamo Frida con emoción, su mejor amigo y Grandpapi se le quedaron viendo, Frida indignada remarco- Esta vez **una muy buena idea**

La joven se alejo con poco de ellos, tomando del guacamole de alguna de las aberturas, embarrándoselo en la ropa y cabello, Manny y Grandpapi sonrieron ante la idea…

Mientras en la bahía de Ciudad Milagro una risa maniática se escuchaba, haciendo eco en el lugar.

-¡Mi plan esta yendo a la perfección!-dijo triunfante el Dr. Chipotle Jr. Soltando una carcajada.

-Mis queridos zombies guacamole destruyen todo a su paso… ¡Guacamole numero uno!-grito en un micrófono y en una de las gran pantallas aparecía un monstruo, atendiendo al llamado.

-¡Espero que estén cuidando el mar y no comiendo como hace rato!-exclamo molesto el chico de cabello castaño, el pobre monstruo guacamole asintió nervioso-¡Ve a trabajar!

El guacamole se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y quitándole los nachos que tenían a la mano dio órdenes en un extraño idioma, todos de mala gana se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la playa de Ciudad Milagro.

El niño reía de nuevo triunfante, destrucción, guacamole por todas partes, era tan perfecto, ahora, solo faltaba derrotar a su Némesis, "El Tigre"…

Volviendo con Frida, Manny y Grandpapi, la joven estando ya cubierta de guacamole, despeinada y con la ropa algo rota, salio lentamente de aquel escondite.

-Recuerda Frida, tienes que comportarte como uno de ellos, ve y busca a los monstruos guacamole y donde estén muchos reunidos es ese el lugar, entonces vuelve y dinos ¿de acuerdo?-pero no recibió respuesta de su mejor amiga- ¡Frida!

-Si si, entiendo, entiendo, era broma Manny, ¡no te preocupes! Es decir… noo teee preooocupesss- dijo imitando a los zombies guacamole, se fue caminando de una forma un tanto extraña.

La joven Suarez camino por toda la ciudad con la misma expresión, no le parecía aburrido, incluso era divertido, bastante para ser verdad, de vez en cuando se reía un poco de si misma.

-"¿Dónde podrán estar?, llevo mucho tiempo caminando…"-comenzaba a cansarse ya un poco y la luz del día ya se estaba acabando, fue entonces que visito por fin la costa de Ciudad Milagro, ahí vio reunidos a varios de los monstruos, haciendo guardia y otros comiendo nachos.

-"¡Lo sabia! ¡Estaban comiendo también! Me deben ahora una disculpa"-pensó triunfante la chica, entonces sacudió levente su cabeza para concentrarse en su misión otra vez-"Están en la costa… quiere decir… ¡su debilidad es el agua salada! "

Sonrío para si misma, camino hacia atrás alejándose lentamente, fue entonces que topo con algo, o mas bien, alguien.

-Eh… -la chica asustada se volteo encontrándose con White Pantera, la chica al principio se quedo congelada del miedo, camino hacia atrás tropezando con una roca, aquel zombie se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¡Frida!-exclamo desde lejos una voz conocida.

-¡Manny!-respondió al llamado la joven, sintiéndose mas tranquila, rápidamente "El Tigre" se acerco al lugar, tomándola en brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Frida con curiosidad.

-Tardaste demasiado… -respondió con una expresión seria, su mejor amiga siguió la mirada del joven moreno que estaba fija en White Pantera- Papa…

-Eeel Tiigrrree- dijo el zombie guacamole, acercándose peligrosamente a el intentando atraparlo, el chico engancho su garra a la cima de uno de los edificios menos dañados, escapando de White Pantera.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo Frida algo aliviada mientras Manny la dejaba de nuevo en el suelo-¡Oh, si! ¡La debilidad!

-¿Lo lograste?-pregunto feliz su mejor amigo.

-Claro que si, ah y me deben una disculpa –dijo triunfante la chica poniendo las manos en su cintura-¡En fin! ¡Su debilidad es el agua!-exclamo apuntando al grupo de monstruos guacamole que cuidaban la costa.

-Y no agua normal… ¡agua salada! ¡Bien hecho Frida!-los dos chocaron sus manos pero no pudieron celebrar mucho pues algo golpeo la nuca de Manny haciéndolo caer inconciente al suelo.

-¡Manny!-la chica se agacho a revisar que su mejor amigo estuviera bien, fue entonces que salio de la nada White Pantera, empujando a la chica y tomando a Manny con sus brazos.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Deja a Manny en paz! Tu… tu… ¡pedazo de guacamole!-exclamo valiente Frida corriendo hacia donde estaba White Pantera para lanzarle algún golpe pero este inmediatamente salto del techo hasta el suelo, sin hacerse daño se alejo rápidamente del lugar con Manny en brazos.

-¡Manny!-grito Frida frustrada sin poder hacer nada al respecto…

~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow ¿lo hice?... ¡Lo hice! ¡Termine otro capitulo mas de Summer Time!, esto va dedicado a todos los lectores que pidieron y esperaron a otro capitulo mas de este fic, les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo pues sin ustedes no subiría ahora nada, lo se, quedo de nuevo en otro "continuara" pero espero tener hecha ya la siguiente parte muy pronto.

De nuevo, gracias a todos n.n se los dedico con mucho cariño y especialmente a los que incluso me enviaron MP para que continuara.

En fin, aquí tienen y pues disfrútenlo :3

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
